Ranma: Drabbles
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: Short RyogaxRanma drabbles! :D I always wanted to do something like this! Warning: Yaoi! ! ON HOLD !


**Toxic: Hello people!**

**Ranma: Why am I here?**

**Toxic: :D I'm gonna write drabbles with you and Ryoga...ONLY! Nobody else involved exept and Akane, Nabiki,and Shampoo! My fav Characters! :D**

**Ryoga: *walks inside* Hey, umm...Why is there creepy people downstairs? I mean, really...There's two dudes that looks like twins! but one has red eyes and the other pitch black ones with dark bags under his eyes! And there's this brunette writing stuff into this black notebook and creepy stuff like that!D: and this oth-**

**Toxic: *covers Ryoga's mouth* Shut up! Dang, I see you met my Death Note hoes. ^^ *Removes hand from Ryoga's mouth* I'm just glad you found you way here WITHOUT getting lost and end up walking all over the United States!**

**Ranma: *chuckles***

**Ryoga: *hits Ranma* Shut up!**

**Ranma: Aww, what's wrong P-CHAN?**

**Ryoga: That's it! *tackles Ranma***

**Toxic: Oh No! Somebody, call , I think Ryoga is going to get BADLY injured! -sarcasm- xD Okay, Please Read and Review! This is my first Ranma story/drabbles...whatever! I'll try not to mess up on my plots. ;D. Okay then, Enjoy! Oh, and, I DO NOT OWN 'RANMA 1/2'!' If I did, I would have made Ranma and Ryoga love eachother instead of Ranma and Akane...Shampoo and Akane would be together and Mr. Saotome would pop up in random places when you guys would least ispect him to be! ;D Okay, you guys get me right? Alright, on with the story! :D *grabs popcorn and watches Ryoga grab a bucket of cold water and throw it at Ranma* HAHAHAHA! LOOK! GIRL RANMA! PIG TAILED GIRL! xD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bath

P-chan snorted as he pushed open the bathroom door, hoping nobody was taking a bath while he did. He looked up only to see Ranma laying inside the warm water insde the tub, eyes closed and inhaling slowly, not noticing the angered pig Akane slept with.

P-chan closed his eyes slowly and dicided to just get inside the warm tub, chnage back to normal, and sneak out without having Ranma notice.

P-chan walked up to the tub, jumped ontop of the bucket that was beside it, and jumped inside the warm water, tunring back into him normal human boy self.

Ryoga emerged from inside the water and looked at Ranma. 'He didn't notice me?' Ryoga thought as he slowly scooted his way infront of the sleeping Ranma, lifting his hand to stroke the other's boy's own, only to see Ranma open his eyes, looking lazily at Ryoga as he did.

"R-Ryoga?" Ranma whispered, sitting up and facing the other boy who stared at him. "What are you doing here?" Ranma asked, tilting his head to the side cutely, looking at Ryoga whose face turned into a dark shade of pink.

"R-Ranma...I-I..." Ryoga choked, narrowing his eyes nervously. 'Why isn't Ranma freaking out? He usually gives me death glares everytime he sees me...' Ryoga thought as he forced himself to look at Ranma.

"You what?" Ranma repeated, leaning closer to the other boy's naked torso, letting himself smile as he did.

"..." Ryoga kept quiet, his face a bright pink now as Ranma raised his hand and grabbed his chin, forcing his to look at him before he captured his lips, taking advantage of the other male's half open mouth to slid his tongue inside, exploring his insides.

Ryoga's eyes widened at the sudden contact. He didn't expect this! Ryoga moaned and allowed Ranma to explore his mouth further more. Ranma was the first to pull away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them. Ranma stared at the flushed Ryoga before getting out of the tub, wrapping a yellow towel around his lower body and turning around to face a gaping Ryoga and smiling before walking away.

Ryoga sat inisde the tub for a few more minutes before he, also, got out and wrapped a purple towel around his lower body, walking out the door and sneaking out of the house before Akane or Nabiki sees him like this.

**

* * *

**

Toxic: :D...Oh, sorry If there is some spelling mistakes, okay? Wich I'm sure there might be one... :|

**Ranma: Hey! *stands up, glaring at Toxic* I'm not gay! And could you pour me some hot water so I can be a boy again?**

**Toxic: In my drabbles you are. *nose-bleed* and Sure.**

**Ryoga: *pouts* . . . . **

**Toxic: :3 *pours Hot water on Ranma*There.**

**Ranma: *looks at Ryoga, grabs a bucket of cold water ans pours in on Ryoga* Haha! How you like that, P-chan!**

**Ryoga: Oink! Oink! *bites Ranma***

**Toxic: O.e...Okay! So what do you guys out there think? :D Please Review and if you guys have a suggestion, feel free to tell me... I might write a drabble about it. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
